


For the Bittersweet of Memory, for the Future and the Sunrise

by pixie_rings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Do not read unless you've seen HTTYD2, F/M, Songfic, Spoilers, Wedding, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories, a wedding, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Bittersweet of Memory, for the Future and the Sunrise

Astrid is resplendent in blue like Stormfly's scales, golden hair loose from its thick plait and flowing over her shoulders, strong and beautiful and the perfect daughter-in-law. Hiccup makes the pride swell in Valka's chest, the way he wears the chief's cloak like he was born to, his head held high, his back straight, no sign of the burden of Berk on his shoulders. His smile as he looks upon his bride is radiant and with a hint of disbelief, as if he can't believe he's so lucky.

Astrid holds her hand out, Hiccup takes it. Their dragons rumble happily, Toothless nudging the back of Hiccup's knees to make them stumble together and knocking Astrid's bridal crown askew. Everyone laughs, even the red-faced bride and groom.

The ceremony is exactly how Valka remembers hers was: there is the sacrifice, a sow to Freyja first and Thor and Freyr second. Gothi – still around, hardy as a weathered pine tree, bless her – dips the _hlaut-teinn_ in the blood and makes the hammer sign. Her job done she leaves it to Hiccup.

Valka takes a deep breath, holding in the emotion as best she can as her boy turns and presents his bride with his sword. Astrid, for her part, takes her own sword and offers it. Valka can see she's biting her lip, trying not to laugh. Oh, Valka remembers being giddy on her own wedding day, trying to stifle the giggles, nerves and merriment all mixed together in a mad, joyous bundle.

She reaches up a hand and wipes away tears. She'd promised not to cry.

Next come the rings. She knows Hiccup made them himself, in the shape of their dragons' tails, nothing a more potent symbol of their bond. Astrid takes a deep breath, gives him a look so deep with affection that anyone would get lost in it, and they take their rings from the hilts of their swords, placing them on each other's fingers.

It seems Astrid can't take it anymore. She tosses away sword and flowers and yanks Hiccup down for a kiss, her bridal crown falling from her head, unheeded. Hiccup winds his arms around her waist, lifts her, spins her round – he's much stronger than he looks – and there's laughter in that kiss, happiness and promise. But Valka does not miss the way her son's eyes go to the great statue, the way he breathes deeply and the way his eyes grow haunted and bereft. He should not look like that today, Valka thinks, and she hurries over to hug her son and her new daughter, to share their joy.

“Time for the bridal run!” Gobber yells, and Valka thinks that the more things change, the more they stay the same.

The dragons are new, though.

“You'll never beat me!” Astrid says, hoisting herself up with practised grace into Stormfly's saddle, her pale legs bare as her skirt rides up – not that anyone cares. Stormfly tosses her head back, chirps and readies herself for flight.

“We'll see about that, milady,” Hiccup replies confidently, already on Toothless's back, the dragon itching to take wing if his restless pawing is anything to go by.

“GO!” Gobber shouts, and the dragons dart into the sky, tossing the hair and clothes of the whole village into tangles and waves, stealing their cheering with the whooshing of their wind.

The others take to their dragons, Valka and Cloudjumper as well, and it's back to the village, though it's more exciting to watch the race.

Both dragons are evenly matched, fast creatures, and they move with a determined grace. Their riders are low on their backs, urging them forward, faster, _faster_ , fierce joy on their faces. It's a feeling Valka knows well.

As they go, she allows herself to gaze into the stone eyes of Stoick's great monument. “You'd be so proud,” she murmurs, blinking back the tears. She turns back to the race when a roaring cheer goes up, and she sees Astrid has won. To be expected really, though she isn't sure whether Hiccup lost on purpose. Astrid whoops her triumph, skirt flapping around her legs as she dances on the steps of the great hall.

“And now...” she says, holding out a hand and smirking.

“Aw, come _on_...” Hiccup groans.

“Nope, _I'm_ doing the leading,” Astrid retorts. Hiccup takes her hand, face as red as the sky at sunset, and Astrid leads him through the door into the hall, looking very pleased with herself.

“Guess we know who wears the pants,” Snotlout snarks.

“Was there ever a doubt?” Tuffnut wonders, making the whole wedding party laugh uproariously.

The feast is a grand thing indeed, enough food for Viking and dragon alike, the ale and mead flow freely, and the music and dancing is mad and joyous. The hammer ceremony is rushed through in order to get to the food, Astrid ignores all protocol by getting Hiccup to bear the cup, and Toothless knocks over a table.

The music changes, though, when the newly-weds get to their feet and clasp hands. Then Hiccup begins to sing.

_“I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me_  
 _No scorching sun_  
 _Nor freezing cold_  
 _Will stop me on my journey_  
 _If you will promise me your heart_  
 _And love me for eternity.”_

Valka presses a hand to her mouth, and she can't stop her tears. Hiccup goes quiet, and then Astrid's voice rises with words so familiar.

_“My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me.”_

In unison born of deep mutual knowledge, they begin to spin together, tuned to each other in a way so many couples would envy, and Hiccup sings as the music picks up speed.

_“But I would bring you rings of gold_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _If you would stay beside me!”_

Astrid's voice is breathless with laughter and love.

_“I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold_  
 _I only want you near me."_

Finally, twirling, Astrid's skirts flying around her legs and Hiccup's cloak following him like a great shadow, their voices join together, merging with the music and the clapping of the whole village. Other voices join in, their friends: Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Thorston twins, Eret, and behind that, the growls and rumbles of dragon voices, the truest music there could ever be.

_“To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows and delights_  
 _I'll keep your laugh inside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me!”_

They finish dancing close together, and burst into laughter. Hiccup kisses her, Astrid smiles against his lips, and Valka cannot stand it.

She retreats to the darkness beyond the doors, all the better to let the tears flow. Cloudjumper follows her, his presence large and familiar, a great comfort, but right now all she can think of is who is not there.

It wasn't fair. He should have been there to see his son wed. He should be there to see his grandchildren, who will grow up on the backs of dragons. What right does Valka have to be there, after all? She didn't see her son grow, she didn't see him change the world and fall in love. She doesn't deserve this.

“You all right?”

She turns, rubbing at her eyes, tearing away the tears. She tries to smile at Gobber, but she doesn't quite manage. He sighs, heavy, like he knows exactly what she's thinking. He sits on a step, with a grunt – the aching joints come to them all, eventually, dragonriders or not – and pats the stone beside him, on his right. She takes a seat, her arms around herself.

“I know,” he murmurs. “He should be here.”

She draws a sharp breath, lowering her head. Gobber's hand is warm on her shoulder.

“I miss him too, the stubborn old goat.”

Valka chuckles. She cannot stay sad, not when Gobber is there. The day is a merry one, and Stoick would not want them to cry, not at their son's wedding.

“Remember when he told you to keep away from me?” she says, amusement stealing into her voice.

Gobber bursts out laughing. “Odin's knickers, I remember! We were, what? Ten?” He shakes his head. “There was no worry about me stealing _you_ away, though.”

Valka bumps their shoulders together. “He figured it out in the end,” she concedes.

“He never did! I had to _tell_ him!” Gobber snorts, and Valka laughs. They fall into companionable silence, the only sound Cloudjumper's slow and steady breathing. The day is long gone and the stars have come out, studding the sky like bright pinpricks of frost on a Night Fury's wing. It is clear and cool, and a beautiful night. The music filters from the hall, loud and merry, light spilling onto the steps and silhouetting two friends and a dragon.

It's a surprise when Gobber heaves himself to his feet with a groan and offers his good hand. Valka blinks at it.

“Want a dance?” he asks with a smile. She smiles back and takes his hand, allowing him to lift her up.

She's taller, but he leads well, even with a peg-leg and a false hand. The song is unfamiliar, but the rhythm is sweet and enjoyable, and easy to follow. He dances very differently to Stoick, but he knows the steps, and she hasn't danced since that fateful day... She remembers how much she loves it. They laugh together, he twirls her and she has to duck under his arm, they spin together until age catches up and reminds the youthful mind that they can't dance the night away anymore.

They sit again, breathless and chuckling, and they can't help but look up. The stony face is shrouded in shadow, but they know he's there, and they both smile. They hold hands, Valka sighs, and they both wish he were there.

The moment is broken by laughter, slightly tipsy, and the newly-weds stumble out. They both freeze when they see mother and practically-uncle sitting there, and their faces turn red. Gobber smirks.

“What are _you_ two up to, then?” he asks, leering. Hiccup clears his throat, showing the awkwardness Valka never got to see.

“Um, well, er...”

Astrid yelps and falls over backward, flailing as she lands on Toothless's back. Hiccup follows suit, albeit involuntarily, and the Night Fury takes wing, laughing in that way he has that sounds like gravel and thunder. Soon they are nothing but a shape against the stars, and Valka laughs.

“Almost makes me wish I had dragons at my wedding,” she says wistfully, scratching at Cloudjumper's chin. Gobber laughs.

“There were, remember?” he says. “They gatecrashed the feast and took everything.”

“Oh, yes!” Valka nods. She remembers it well. “Even the cake...” It had been such a lovely cake, and they'd never even gotten to try it.

“Feel a bit better?” Gobber asks. Valka nods again, smiling at him.

“Thank you,” she replies. He shrugs.

“Least I could do.”

Valka turns to where her son and his wife have lost themselves in the night sky, just the two of them and a dragon, one arm around Cloudjumper's neck. She knows Stoick can see this night, and the memories and the future come together, and she is glad.


End file.
